


Her Face, Smiling

by LittleRaven



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bloodbending (Avatar), Drabble, F/M, Inappropriate Use of the Force, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 13:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18621658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/pseuds/LittleRaven
Summary: Ahsoka expands her proficiency.





	Her Face, Smiling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/gifts).



Blood speeds up in his veins; the hair stands up on his skin. It could be the rush of the moment—a battle won, her upturned face so close to his. He knows it’s not. She has to be standing on her toes. He’s aware of leaning down to listen. 

Her face, smiling. Anakin knows she’s up to something. He parts his lips to ask, “Snips?” His breath comes out ragged, the nickname a whisper.

Her hand rises, hovers over his chest; his blood follows. He feels his heart pound, his skin flush. 

“New technique,” Ahsoka says, and kisses him.


End file.
